This disclosure relates generally to a gas supply system. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a gas supply system configured to supply gas to a person-support surface and a pneumatic device.
Caregivers can be required to administer therapies and/or perform procedures on people supported on person-support surfaces. Some of the devices used for therapies and/or procedures can be powered by a gas, such as, for example, air. While various gas supply systems have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.